My silver lining
by Edwards littel Pixxy
Summary: Alec Volturi has alway been lonely and the suffer in silence type.what happenes when a new gaurd arives and her silence out specks his.How will Alec reacte when he started to feel emotiones he has never felt before? Rated T because im paranoid .My frist FF so be nice. OOC paring
1. Chapter 1

preface

I have always thought of myself as a tree. Strong and tall, wise and impenetrable so I thought until that uninspected lightning storm. Quick and relentless striking, me splitting it in to two turning me, hallow cold, dead.

Then you (the silver lining in all of my dark clouds) you saw the beauty in this destroyed sole, the good in my frozen heart and you set an inferno ablaze behind in my cold eyes.

You have done what was said to be impossible; bring life in to my emotionless world. You have never shied away from me or been discussed with the "blood" on my hands you have only given me the unthinkable; love. You've shown me compassion, vulnerability, trust and devotion. And for that this dead tree will all ways be you salvation, you nourishment, your shelter and something to call you own .As you will always be my silver lining.

**So this is my first fanfiction story be kind and R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello good people of I would like to say thank you for taking time and reading this. It's a really big deal to me considering that this is my fist Fan fiction ****and**** todays my birthday. So sit back, relax and enjoy. Also I am not Stephanie Meyer so I sadly don't own Twilight. **

A POV (Alec's)

The new girl

Volturi castle this is where I had made my home for the last several millennium with my sister , the Volturi and the guard; This is my family ,my job, my purpose or so I thought.

"Alec, are you even listening to me? "My sister Jane hissed at me with an annoyed sneer painted on her pale lips.

"I'm sorry Jane what were you saying "I asked in my normally quiet voice.

"Master Aro wants you in the throne room" she huffed

"Did he say what he wanted? "

"No."

"Does he need me to bring him anything? "

"No Alec "

"Why did he send you-? "

"Look Alec I'm just playing messenger if it wasn't important for mater Aro to stay in the throne room he would have come himself, so will you stop asking me all theses thoughtless questions and just go to the bloody throne room!" She fumed glaring at me murderously

"Alright "I murmured "I'm sorry for asking "I silently rose from position on the floor

Her eyes soften slowly .She sighed and ran a small hand over her face "I'm sorry Alec it's just that "she trailed off.

"Jane you know that you can tell me what ever is bothering you?" I said softly

"I know, it's just…" I gave her an encouraging look

"Aro found a new _toy_" she spate sourly

_Ah _

That's what has to be bothering her .Jane has some deep feeling for master Aro, less then a mate a lot more than your…well boss. It all started when Aro first changed us .He intently had a liking to us or I will always think a fondness of what we can do for him. Jane always hoped that one day his penchant of her would turn into more, lustful feelings. But Aro has always treated us to some extent coldly nonetheless Jane never gave up. So days turned into months and months tuned into years and Aro never seemed to change and Jane became the cold sadistic monster that she is now. I just hope that one day Jane falls out of love because I don't think she can make it through another heart break …

"Toy?" I ask emotionless

She blow a harsh breath "yes a toy I mean she can barely pass for 13 and he is just, just, FLONTING her around like some kind of trophy It revolting! "She exclaimed crossing her arms with a determine look on her face

"Someone better do something about that girl before I do "she hissed under her breath. I slowly walked out the door "sure Jane you do that"

"Don't think I won't. I'm serious Alec Volturi, don't think for one minute I won't "she said loudly stomping behind me flowing me to the throne room.

I knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in "replied a voice from the other side of the door .I open the door and quickly enters the room "yes master?" I asked after a short bow

"We have a new recruit that I think would be best suited with you as her mentor" Aro said with a small laugh and a clap of his colourless hands. "Of course Aro were is she? " I asked

"Somewhere over there "Aro said staring admirably to the far corner.

I turned to the corner and found it empty "Um .Master where exactly?"

"Oh come out my drear come out where we can all see you "He said waving franticly at the empty corner. Marcus sighed quietly to himself and tuned to look aimlessly out the window. "Aro "Caius groaned but Aro continued with what seemed to be thoughtless banter "I found her on the way form coming back from my trip with my wonderful Sulpica. Sulpica saw the poor thing hiding in a cave "he tisk Caius growled in annoyance "Aro will you just quite it all this foolishness –"he started. Unexpectedly there was something standing in that vacant space, Aro smiled triumphantly than began to wave more calmly. "Come along little _princessa_ "he whispered I could see Jane figure turn to stone at Aro's words but I was still focused on the small girl in the room.

She was small and young obviously so but it was not her age that held my gaze .Her body was more of a gas than as solid. She was pale –as pale as her coffee coloured skin will allow her to be –making her black eyes look twice as large, her hair thick and dark hung crazily down her back in twist and curls .Her body was cloaked under her oversized shirts and tights.

She glided over to use her feet not even touching the floor her, they just hung limply behind her.

"Dear this is Alec he will be a… mentor to you in some ways. You will be staying with him"

The girl just stared in confusion, looking back and forth through the not completely scared; more nervous than anything the stiff poster was clear that she was waiting for something.

"Hello "I said softly. I have dealt with new born before and let's just say that with the wrong approach it does not end well.

She said nothing just stared at me with her big black eyes soulful eyes .I cleared my through awkwardly not sure of how I should preside. I look at Aro for some direction, he just tilted his head in an over manner that clearly meant 'go'.

"If you would follow me" I said gesturing to the door tacking a few steps in that direction. She followed hesitantly testing her soundings and slowly landing on her now solid feet.

She followed me thought several hallways and staircase's until we came across the bedroom we would be sharing; mine. She soundlessly entered the room and stood in the center quietly looking around.

There wasn't much in my room. It was very clean beside some random article of dictates clothing. I had a king sized bed with a wooden frame the bedding and drapes were a deep teal color. There was a large bookshelf that fills one wall occupied by books, music and picture's that I've kept over the last millennium or so .Also one large window and a fair sized couch and sets scattered around.

I fidgeted uncomfortably "well this is my room "I quietly. "that's the bathroom and that's the closet I suppose Aro will have someone take you shopping when the time comes "I rambled feeling uneasy for some unknown reason, only to appear to be taking to no one the girl was too busy staring out the window .I notice that the moonlight on her skin gives it a soft glow and her hair reflected a dark mahogany her eyes looked deeper but hallowed out at the same time, it made my chest hurt

Suddenly she turned and I realized that I had been staring at her for some time now .She looked startled to find me staring at like a stalker .I quickly lowered my gaze and walked and sat on my bed

"So what's your name? "No answer

"How old are you? "Nothing.

"Do you know how changed you?" silence

This was awkward to say at the very least. In all my years I have never met anyone who was quitter then me. "Well my name is Alec" I said trying to speck with authority but failing as my voice tock on its normally quite childlike tone I suddenly felt strongly unconfident in my ability. What if the kings strip me of my title as a personal guard? What if they suspend me from the Volturi for being unable to fulfill my duties? My brains begin to travel at the speed of light and the anxious feeling in my gut kept growing and growing until I thought I would vomit.

A caution hand slowly placed itself on to my back I was surprisingly head snapped to the small girl that was now fearfully perch on the edge of my bed. Her arms raised softly on to my shoulder were they gently and slowly pulled my backward, towards her. She shyly maintained eye contacted until I was close enough for her liking, where she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me closely. Her head was resting on the crock of my neck and her hair felt of the softest satin and she smelt of the sweetest mangos and the riches of honeys .My body melted back in to her body letting her soft curves cushion my solid body as I drifted.

**First chapter is finally up! I actually written this chapter before the summery .Well...leave me a review of what you think ,any questions or comments that you have ,ideas let me know and I'll try fill you all in . **

**SO… Peace, love and pixy dust**

**~Edwards littel pixxy~**


	3. Chapter 3

The Nomad

A POV

My body felt calm, I closed my eyes and, my thoughts hazed ._what's happening?_ I thought opening my eyes.

The room was different from the dark state my eyes left it as. The early rising sun has just peaked the horizon and the room held the faint aroma of dew from the now open window, my body felt heavy and stiff ._This is odd_ .Was it not Sunset when I had lasts closed my eyes that evening? I quickly shot up from the bed the slight wait on my body diapered with a loud 'bang' I hastily looked over my bed to see that the girl was in a hep on the floor

"I am sorry" I apologized quickly helping her reset herself on the bed once again. "Was I just sleeping? "I asked out loud shocked she simply shrugged her shoulders "you don't speak much do you?" I murmured softly dropping my hand on to my lap. There was a long pause neither of us spoke. I had a small empty feeling in the pit or my stomach small that slowly grew.

The room soon filled with the warm glow of the early morning sun and the buzz of moving feet below us. I looked back at the girls in front of me. I had caught a small glance at are rather strange meeting. But now, that I'm really looking at her, I've noticed how stunning she is.

Her hair curled and twisted every which way in a dark coffee, was alive with colour ranging from browns and purple to reds and blacks. Her face was round with plump checks, round noes, full lips and a slight trace of what could've been freckles. Her eyes were midnight black framed with lush eyelashes. Her clothes to say at least were garbage; they were faded, tattered and slightly moldy, her shoes were barley staying together. Her features were fairly small. I slightly tower over her with my mere 5 foot 1 built.

I looked back up to find her watching me. Her eyes searched mine with a slight heir of desperation trying to understand the situation. I pushed my fingers through one of the many hole in her sweater. Her eyes flashed to my hand and back, she was stiff but besides that unmoving.

"its okay I was just looking" I explained

I slowly removed my hand and checked my watch it was almost 5am.

"We have to get moving, my guard shift starts in 20 minutes" I said.

I walked to into my walked in to my walk-in closet and pulled on a light black suite and a dark green dress shirt.

I ran a brush through my hair servile time before walking back into the main room. The girl was still sitting soundlessly on the bed were I had left her.

"You should get changed. I don't know when you new clothes and stuff will arrive so you will have to borrow some of mine " I explained .She looked down fingering her clothes softly then looked back at me "you need to look more put together if you're going to shadow me .and let's face it you clothes are falling apart "

She slowly nodded her head before walking into my closest and shutting the door behind her.

Moments later she retuned wearing an oversized pair or dark sweats and an over Sized black hoodie. My clothing completely swallowed her petite body. The material pooled around her hands and feet and she had pulled the hood of the sweater over her head almost completely covering her face thought her hair shot out wildly, which she frequently pulled away. Like a small kitten caught in yarn.

I had a strange feeling in my chest and I watched her fidget in my clothing. She looked- dare I say it,- adorable. _Adorable? What a strange word_. I don't think I have ever used the word to describe anything be for this mystery girl. I smiled slightly before walking to stand in front of her. I pulled a hand away from her face and held it loosely in both of mine. "You're probably going to need your hands today "I said surprised by the tenderness in my voice. I silently rolled both her sleeves up multiple times before softly bringing them back to her sides. I gently lowered my hands and slipped my fingertips into the waist of the sweats and looked in to her eyes. She jerked slightly as my finger swiped her hip bones but otherwise did not move. I hastily but carefully wound up the pants and tock a step away removing my hands.

"This will have to do today maybe tomorrow you can wear something of the girls, but for we'll make do. Come let's go to the throne room. I'll have to tack you hunting later" I said realizing I have not seen her eat since she's been here.

I held my arm out to her she tock it immediately and held it closely. Don't know why I'm always touching her but I bother me when I'm not; the uneasy emotion in my stomach would vanish and tightness in my chest fades slightly. Her touch is similar to my blood lust after I finish my meal. Satisfied but always wanting more.

We quietly walked to the throne were we stood outside the door quietly. "Okay this is what's going to happen. We are going to stand here and watch the door no unauthorised member of the Volturi or wandering guested – human or vampire- without an escort .You got it?" I asked quietly .she nodded twice before taking a stand somewhat behind me.

We stood and watched for an hour before Felix and Demetri came bursting through the door with a crazed vampire. A nomadic, one by the look of him. He's average high and built pale blond hair, bright red eyes, and flailed nostrils, extremely wild and probably his first time seeing vampire for some time now.

The girl held my arm in a vise tight grip stepping further behind me as the new vampire turned his venoms gaze to us. He growled wildly, shaking and shoving, he sprang his body at Felix causing him to buckle slightly before tightening his grip and dragging the crazed vampire into the throne room.

"It's ok "I said quietly holding one of her hands in mine. She said nothing just nestled closer in to my back. There soon was yelling and screaming happening in the throne room. I heard a distant bang before for the fast click, clanking of someone's shoes .One of the lower guards came towards us in a flash

"Alec, I have just reserved word that Master Aro requests you're… assistants in the throne room it very important "she said quickly

"Why didn't someone in there-?"She cut me off "Alec there is no time to talk. It is regent the vampire is out of control. You have to get in there!" she yelled pushing me it to the now opened door with the mystery girl practically sitting on my back

The throne room was a mess. The stone till floor was almost completely reined. The windows were shattered open, the thrones were on the opposite side of the room and everyone was growling at the nomad shaking in the middle of the room. I put the girl down behind me.

"Alec, do something! "Aro hissed for behind Renata his personal guard. The nomad swerved to my direction hissing and glaring at me I took on a quick fighting position and let out a warning growl of my own .His eyes were slightly wild ,if didn't know any better I would have thought of him as a newborn. He barred his razor shape teeth at me identifying the threat. I let out my transparent mist and watches as it slowly made its way across the floor towards him.

The nomad jumped out of the way and towards me avoiding the mist. I quickly ducked pulling the girl with me. The man landed behind me a crouch. He paused staring at the girl .A wicked smile stretched across his face. His hands shot forwards to grab her but I quickly jumped in-between them and kicked him in the chest causing him to fly across the room crashing into they already ruined floor. Demetri quickly jumped on him tearing one of his arm off and held him on his knees in front of Aro, but the nomads eyes staid trained on the girl ."You have committed a tremendous crimes and today you penalty is death, any last words?" Aro asked the nomad .Marcus turned away disgusted and grin spread across Caius's lips .But the nomad face never moved, his eyes always on the girl; dancing with mischief.

"Hello clove"

**Dun Dun DUH! I know cliff-hanger suck but I want to build a little suspense. Next chapter I think i'll start giving out some important info about 'mystery girl' as Alec has taken to calling her. And yeah her name is Clove .I would have posted this a lot sooner (like some time last week ) but I didn't quite know how to rap this chapter up and I'm really dumb because I keep forgetting how to upload new chapters ( x_x) . SOOO if you would be completely awesome and REVIW, COMMENT and FOLLOW it would make me super happy.**

**SO… Peace, love and pixxy dust**

**~Edwards littel pixxy~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Thanks for all the people supporting this story .I really want to continue this story soon but my old computer is no longer with us. *sniffle, sniffle *the latest chapter for this story -**MSL- **was on it and the only other copy of that story is on my Aunts laptop. So this story is going to be put on hold for a little while. I am really sorry because I hate it so much when this happens to story that I read in** FF**. So I really want to figure out this whole problem super-fast. I also will try to start righting new story soon-ish so look out for that.

Thanks for understanding.

Pixxy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

_Previously on My silver lining _

_The nomad jumped out of the way and towards me avoiding the mist. I quickly ducked pulling the girl with me. The man landed behind me a crouch. He paused staring at the girl .A wicked smile stretched across his face. His hands shot forwards to grab her but I quickly jumped in-between them and kicked him in the chest causing him to fly across the room crashing into they already ruined floor. Demetri quickly jumped on him tearing his arms off and holding him on his knees in front of Aro, but the nomads eyes staid trained on the girl ."You have committed a tremendous crimes and today you penalty is death, any last words?" Aro asked the nomad .Marcus turned away disgusted and grin spread across Caius's lips .But the nomad face never moved, his eyes always on the girl; dancing with mischief._

"_Hello clove"_

The nomad made a move to stand up only to be shoved back down by Felix _._A ferocious roar ripped through my chest and throat shocking all the vampires in the room that I let my calm facade slip. I quickly push clove further away creating more room between her and the nomad. 'Clove' tock a step closer to me cling in to the back of my sweater.

"How have you been little one" The man cooed with his face set in a harsh sneer. 'Clove' stared at the nomad in confusion.

"Aw don't remember your old man?" he asked in a sneering tone with a sarcastic look on his face.

"For a dying man you would think to be quite "Caius snapped obviously annoyed that the execution has been put on hiatus."

Marcus was watching the whole exchange quite intensely thought his eyes lingered on me the longest. His eyes held a strange look. Dark secrets swirled behind thoughts red irises. The nomad's also watched me with a much less secretive look pure discussed and smugness cover his face in one large pull.

"I thought you had better taste." He mocked "Obviously not seeing you're dating this place scum." he quipped bravely. I roared deeply in my chest the vibration bouncing off –leftover –glass form the window and break them to the floor. I was distracted to think, about the actual meaning of his words, my only stable thought is to eliminate the threat and keep the small girl behind me safe.

"Hmm. What a strange turn of events that has accrued today." Aro murmur thoughtfully rubbing his fair, hairless chin. Felix removes the man's other arm and drag him out of the room and to the dungeon. He stared at me with a glare.

"It seems that this story just might have exciting turn." Marcuse said to himself.

"Alec." My eyes darted wildly around the room before setting on Aro casually pulling the girl closer to me "You may take 'Clove' now. But get her dressed, we will be having a meeting of some sorted this evening." He Declared. I had picked up Clove and was carrying her away before he had finished his sentence.

Moments later I had found myself in my room with Clove seated tightly on the lap with my checks nuzzling her head .She sat completely sill and - as usually- silent. My tongue exited slowly from my mouth and settled itself on her neck. She jumped as I made a slow rout form base to tip. But like a disturbed bubble, the ball of animalistic urges that I was trapped in was popped and I was free. I flew off the bed onto the when I realized I had been scenting her for lord knows how long.

Scenting; is when an animal (or vampire in this case) cover its mate (or vampire) in their scent to show owner ship or "making there traitor ".It is also used to keep strangers or unmated other away and prevent any forced mating.

I breathed franticly try to clear the thick fog that vacations in my mind. The scent of my skin and venom was laced thickly in the air. There was a strange electric high that ran through the room. What reason would I have to scent her? Yes my job was to keep her save but only scenting was a more of an intimate act, obviously as a guard no matter what rank, I have no reason to do that. Keeping her safe is one thing but this is crazy on a completely different level. Maybe Master Marcuse will know what is going on with me.

I was brought out of my thought by a repetitive tap in the forehead .I looked down to find clove looking at me worriedly in all her silent glory. Her left hand was rubbing her neck slowly –were my scent was the strongest- trying to cool the burning sensation that she felt form the left over venom. Her right hand had moved from my forehead to stock my cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that." I laughed tightly. She shrugged a shoulder softly.

"You must think me crazy. I honestly have no idea of what's been happening to me" she tilted her head to the side "I'll figure out that wrong some" I assured her be for tacking her hand away from my face it linger in mine for a moment before I let it go. I throw off my suit jacket and grabbed a large bag from under my bed.

"Come on we have things to do"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clove followed silent as perusal as I walked down the hall way to my sister Jane's room. We were on a hunt for temporary sets of clothes. At the moment she was in one of my long-sleeved shirts and a large pair of tights that had been given to her form a guard, and a pair of thick wool socks.

I opened the door and walked into the room .Jane's room was large and pink with gray details. Clove follower silently, looking around in awe and shock.

"Um just sit on the bed and don't touch anything. Jane already hates people in her room, let's not make it worst with something getting broken okay?" she nodded her head and sat down in the middle of Jane's large pink and grey bed spread. I quickly went in to her walk-in closet and choses the smallest of items.

I shifted through hundreds of clothes and found a couple shirts, sweater, skirts and tights. I packed the clothes in to the bag and turned around. I was surprised to see clove standing right behind me. I flinched startled. She raised and article of clothing in my face. I was a British racing green with Dark taupe brace buttons. The dress fell just shy of her knees. A military styed swatch of buttons laid on the front and cuffs of its long sleeves.

I tock the dress for her hand and examined It. It seemed to be a few years old and still had the tag attached.

"I don't see the harm in taking this "I mumbled .Clove beamed at me showing all of her glossy white teeth and the deep dimples in her checks. I couldn't help but smile back at her happiness. That smile did something to me. Brought back that uneasy feeling in my stomach and sped a worm feeling in my chest through tout my body. I carefully folded the dress and laid it over the other clothing I had gathered a few pairs of elastic banded flat shoes and tucked them in the side of the bag an tossed it over my shoulder.

"Come on." I breathed facing the door. I felt a warm hand twist around my arm; I looked down and found Clove settling into my side with a soft smile on her lips. I gently brushed my hand across her full check, her eyes shyly fond mine through her thick lashes and she tucked further in to my side. Her body molded perfectly like she belonged there. I felt right to have her there, so who is to argue with that logic.

We walked back to my –our- room and disposed of the bag on the bed.

"Come on we have one more thing on the to do list" I said as Clove made her way to the closet. She looked back at me confused

"It time to hunt."

**Hey guys Merry Christmas. I FINALY FOUND THIS CHAPTER! I'm so excited to finally have this chapter published. I hope you all have a great holiday.**

**Pixxy **


End file.
